Curse Of Curves
by SangOtaku6 and Schwarz Stein
Summary: BanKag With the destruction of a cursed grave, Bankotsu finds himself cursed to forever be a  her! Fortunately, a familiar miko may be able to help him with his dilemma.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Curse of Curves  
Author: SangOtaku6 and Schwarz Stein  
Genre: Action, Humor  
Rating: T  
Warning(s): Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence  
Disclaimer: cries

A/N: Like mentioned in the Warnings, there will be shoujo-ai (watered down yuri), in this story. There will be not anything hardcore, but it is a forewarning.

-.-.-.-

She could feel her own ragged breathing; her chest was heaving with every breath she took. Blood danced on the tips of her ebony black bangs as her cerulean eyes glared hatefully at the world.

This was _too_ fucked up.

Her eyes trailed over her slightly muscular yet delicate figure. During the strenuous battle, her right shoulder had popped out of its socket trying to dodge fired missiles and a few strategically shot cannons. The deadly serpent blade had made large gashes that marred her tanned legs, making her walking irregular. Miscellaneous slash marks adorned her body, one in particular cutting the string that tied her armor together, thus making a large portion of her breasts revealed to the gawking world. Not to mention, the side of her head had been bleeding rather profusely since her rapid descend from the trees. To put it bluntly, it just was not her day.

As she trudged forward, her ragged breaths persisted. The noise that often came with a mass quantity of people was heard nearby. Almost there. She suddenly stopped at the head of the cliff overlooking one village. A smirk plastered itself on her face.

She would not submit herself to fate so easily.

-.-.-.-

"Aniki!" sang out Jakotsu from across the bloodied field. "Look at our beautiful work!"

The grounds, which the legendary Shichinintai were on, were heavily bloodied and filled with carcasses of warriors and horses alike. Some of the said corpses were so deeply mutilated, that they could no longer be identified as human or beast.

Bankotsu, who lifted his head upon hearing his title called, answered back proudly. "Good job, guys! Let's head off and go collect our payment!"

The five other members got up from their crimson creations and walked to their comrades. The metallic member of the group, Ginkotsu, rolled up to their leader with a dedicated, "Gesh!"

Without a word spoken, the members jumped upon their comrade's tank body and began to move forward.

"Big brother," Renkotsu began, kneeling beside his laying leader, "is there something troubling you?"

The unease on Bankotsu's face was as evident as day and night. "I don't know… something just doesn't feel right…"

The second-in-command's attention was caught. "What do you mean?" Renkotsu inquired curiously.

Bankotsu stood up from his horizontal position. "I'm not sure. I'm going to back. Go on ahead and collect the payment." With his command said, he jumped off the human tank and dashed back to the bloodied grounds, his beloved halberd pressing against his shoulder.

Bankotsu stopped before the bloodied field just in time to see an injured warrior run into the woods. It wouldn't do to have a survivor go back and report what had occurred. It had been their employer's specific orders to kill anyone who had seen them.

"Fuck! We missed one!" Bankotsu growled malevolently, chasing after the warrior. Although he had said it vehemently, a slight stir of adrenaline cried out in joy. He now had prey.

Realizing he had not escaped the band of mercenaries, the warrior urged his feet forward. He had to escape.

Tear began to roll down his cheeks when he ran into a bare clearing. Centered in the field was a solitary grave. He realized that his would soon join that lonely one.

"Thought you could escape, eh?" a malicious voice sneered at him. "You might want to reconsider that thought."

The man whipped around and threw himself on the ground. "Please!" he begged, "I can't die! I have a wife back home who is seven months pregnant with my first child!"

Bankotsu arched an eyebrow at him. The pity-me act never worked on him, why did they bother trying? He would humor him anyway.

"Stand up, you bastard excuse for a man."

The man readily did what he asked.

"Now, turn around."

The trembling man turned around immediately.

"Now, I'll give you two seconds to run."

Shocked at the murderer's words, the warrior turned to look at Bankotsu. The man's perspective on the world drastically changed when the infamous halberd that had slain his comrades connected with his neck. The bodiless head rolled to the ground, a scarlet trail following its path. The man's body, which had still been standing, dropped to its knees and fell over to its side.

"Time's up," Bankotsu smirked. He flicked his wrist, which jerked some of the blood on his halberd off. The teen turned to his trusted companion. "It's time to get you cleaned up now, Banryuu."

As he turned around to leave, a slight rumbling shook the ground beneath his feet. Bankotsu looked back and noticed a grave next to the decapitated body. The vibrations were coming from that grave. As he stared at it harder, he noticed a chunk of the small gravestone missing. Cursing his luck, he readied himself for the upcoming event he felt drawing near.

The grave shook uncontrollably before it shattered into millions of stone shards. When the dust cleared, a beautiful woman stood where the grave once stood. From her thick eyelashes, violet eyes met Bankotsu's azure.

"Are you the fool who disturbed my sleep?"

Bankotsu said nothing as he glared back at the mysterious woman. He would not let himself be caught unaware.

The meticulous woman mimicked his glare. "Are you attempting to defy him, little boy? Perhaps, I should make you more talkative?"

"Fine, I'll say something: shut up, bitch."

Her eyes narrowed in rage as she slowly paced toward him. "I will teach you to respect me, you wretched bastard."

Banryuu sliced across her midsection, in a fruitless attempt to divide her in two. Shock registered on Bankotsu's face when the halberd's attack merely went through the apparition. "What the fuck-?"

Bankotsu was roughly seized by his throat, the woman sneering hatefully at him. "You cannot kill ghosts like that, little boy. Didn't your mom ever tell you?"

Bankotsu scowled as his hands tried futilely to grasp the spirit's hands. He could feel his lungs gasping for the luscious oxygen the ghoul was denying them.

"Why don't you stop struggling, Mortal, and die?" she leered.

Bankotsu coughed as he tried desperately to breathe.

The woman eyed Bankotsu curiously. "Tell me, little boy, why you aren't dead yet?"

He only persisted in his gasping.

The female ghost continued to stare at him. A spiteful sneer crossed her face. "You are awfully handsome. I bet you have all the ladies running into your pants, eh?"

He glared hatefully at her but could not say anything.

"Since you won't die, there is something else I can take from you." Noticing the defiant look he was giving her, her smile increased. "In my past life I was known for the most exotic yet reliable love potions across the lands. One day a man came to me and begged me to curse him with one of my potions so he could be with his beloved." Her face came dangerously close to his. "Care to know what the potion did?" When he gave no response, she grinned. "It turned him into the most voluptuous female in the village. Turned out his beloved was the village's headman who was married. Well, until he divorced his wife and left his five children to be with my client. Ah, it was such a lovely scandal, it was. Now, wouldn't you like to be like that man?" Leaving him no time to respond, the former witch spoke an incantation. When she had finished, a cold smile graced her face. She slowly dragged her nails over his face.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he felt a strange stirring inside his body. The witch heartlessly dropped his body onto the ground. On impact, he immediately began writhing on the ground, crying out in pain.

She smiled sweetly as she watched the curse's transformation taking place.

The pain began to subside. It was the only coherent thought running through Bankotsu's mind. His labored breathing gradually slowed down to a normal pattern. Hastily, he jumped from the ground, reaching out to grasp Banryuu's hilt.

He grinned evilly as beads of sweat rolled down his face. "You should have finished me off when you had…" Bankotsu slowly stopped himself when the voice that poured from his throat was not his own. It sounded so…_feminine_.

Shaking slightly, Bankotsu looked down and noticed his armor was straining against something… two lumps of flesh to be exact. Unwilling to believe what had happened to him, his hand inched lower until he reached his lower regions.

It was missing.

Bankotsu nearly screamed.

The witch seemed quite pleased with the turn of events. "My, if ever you were a gorgeous man, you certainly make one beauteous woman. Nobleman and bandits alike will be aching to have you in their beds," she mused, tapping her delicate finger against her pursed lips. "How does it feel to be one of the women scum like you use to sate your physical desires?"

Bankotsu whipped around. "You bitch! You'll pay dearly!" the girl threatened in a very feminine voice. "How dare you mock Bankotsu of the Shichinintai!"

"Little boy, you should not act that way to your master," the ghost tsked, wagging her index at her. "After all, there are _very_ few who can break your curse. I am one of those few."

Bankotsu glared hard at her. "Lift this damn curse off of me now!"

The woman looked at the fuming petite girl with an amusing gleam in her eye. "If you ever want your curse removed, than you will submit yourself to me."

Bankotsu spat at the ground near her semi-transparent feet. "You aren't even worthy of my respect!" Bankotsu hissed. "I would never submit myself to a whore like you!"

The ghoul twirled an auburn lock in-between her index and thumb contemplatively. "Well, since you seem so fixated on your decision, I shall leave you be the way you are."

Bankotsu growled at her. "Die!" she cried out, fully intent on slicing the ghost with her beloved Banryuu. However, a slight miscalculation had been made.

The ghost howled with laughter. "Have you forgotten so soon? You have the body of a woman – not the masculine build you are accustomed to." She grinned down at him. "Now, all of your years of training will do you no good." Her final sentence was spoken so truthfully, "You are_weak_."

Bankotsu could only glare at her. Her ghastly appearance let no physical attacks mar her form. Not to mention, now she had to readjust her life as a lowly female who could barely handle Banryuu's enormous weight.

"Now, little boy, I have some revenge to seek upon the world." Glancing at him once more, she pursed her lips. "Enjoy being a woman."

Before she could scream at the spectress, the ghoul disappeared with the brush of the wind.

Alone, and now a female, Bankotsu mustered all his strength and cursed at the gods laughing at him above.

Minutes that seemed like centuries passed him by. There was nothing he could do right now. Pausing for a moment, Bankotsu picked up his halberd and heaved it upon his shoulder. Had Banryuu always been this heavy? Bankotsu let out a frustrated sigh and went in search of his waiting comrades.

-.-.-.-

_How stupid could I have been?!_ He berated himself as he barely dodged Jakotsutou's dancing blades. _If a girl came up to me, proclaiming to be one of my comrades, I'll slice her open too._ From his right, another member, Suikotsu, slashed at him, leaving four jagged slashes on his armor. In retaliation, Bankotsu socked Suikotsu in the face. Although it did not do as much damage as it would have done had he been in his original body, it still did enough to cause the man to temporarily see stars.

Suddenly, a dense fog began to cloud the area. _Mukotsu_. Bankotsu mentally complimented himself for picking warriors with so much potential but he shoved that thought away. After all, he knew too well what his comrades were capable of. Underestimating them, especially when they teamed up together, was like signing one's death warrant. Holding a sleeve to his face, Bankotsu managed to avoid breathing in most of the toxins Mukotsu released into the air.

Spotting a tree nearby, Bankotsu leapt onto a branch to avoid the poison, as the pollutant would be too heavy to reach the top of the trees. Since the branch-made maze limited his speed, the tree gave him enough of a disadvantage that he would have to jump off soon. He stealthy hopped into next tree, narrowly avoiding a flaming missile, courtesy of Renkotsu. Bankotsu did not need to look behind him to smell the smoke beginning to emerge from the burning tree. This would not be an easy battle.

A loud "Gesh!" was heard before a series of missiles came flying toward Bankotsu. He widened his eyes as the missiles drew closer to her.

-.-.-.-

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

The previously mentioned dog demon let loose a low rumbling growl as he walked over to entrance.

The rest of the group's members were huddled inside Kaede's around a heaping pot of cooking stew. All had concerned or worried faces on.

Kagome gently got up from her seat beside the cooking food and walked over to where the disgruntled hanyou was. As she opened her mouth to speak, Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Do you sense any shards coming this way?"

Kagome, looking surprised but somewhat curious, turned away from the demon to gaze into the forest. It was very faint, but a light tug assured her it was a jewel shard. The small gasp that escaped her lips confirmed the hanyou's beliefs and he dashed ahead to confront the jewel's owner.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other worriedly, debating whether they should go follow the hanyou. Shippou glances up between the adults, curious on what was going on.

Kagome, sighing softly to herself, voiced her thoughts. "Miroku-sama, Sango, you all should stay here. Inuyasha and I can take care of whatever it is." Kagome turned to Shippou, whose face was beginning to etch with confusion and worry. "Shippou, stay here and protect the villagers, okay?"

Although he was still slightly worried, the fact she would entrust the village's safety to him made his chest swell. "Don't worry Kagome! My foxfire will destroy anything!" he boasted arrogantly.

Kagome smiled a half-hearted smile. She needed to catch up to Inuyasha fast and it was difficult even when he did not have a head start. With a quick flick of her wrist (that was intended to be a wave of good-bye) Kagome sprinted out of the hut, her bows and quiver of arrows clutched tightly in her hands.

_Inuyasha, why are you so concerned?_ She frowned as the faded figure of Kikyou began to appear. No, no it wasn't Kikyou. Kikyou gave the shards she stole to Naraku. As a reassurance to her heart, Kagome looked up at the sky. Not a soul stealer in sight. She released a breath she hadn't know she was holding in. Slipping out of her musings, Kagome caught sight of a figure with long silver hair. _Inuyasha!_ As she came closer and closer to his location, she noticed another figure. The other being, she couldn't see very well – Inuyasha was obstructing her path.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him, letting him know she was nearby. She saw his triangular ears twitch in acknowledgement. As she ran to stand beside him, her eyes traveled over the body lying beside Inuyasha's feet. The clothing looked familiar. As recognition flashed in her eyes, she began to step behind. Although the cloth was drenched in blood, it was obvious who it was. No other had armor like his.

"Inuyasha, she whispered. "Is that who I think it is?"

Inuyasha only scowled. "You're thinking it's Bankotsu of the Shichinintai, aren't you?"

A feeble nod came from Kagome.

Inuyasha growled. "It has to be him but it isn't!"

Curiously, Kagome knelt down beside the still body. For being Bankotsu, the body looked more delicate than usual. Eyeing the body more intently, Kagome concluded that the best way to determine whether it was him or not was to flip the body over and look at the face.

Turning to the stumped hanyou, Kagome asked him, "Inuyasha could you please turn the body over for me?"

"Keh," he muttered, before emotionlessly kicking the body over.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeaked angrily.

"Whatever," Inuyasha looked the other way.

Sighing, Kagome brought her attention to the body once again. Widening her eyes, a gasp flew past her lips. Laying before her, was a young, but very beautiful, girl. She had long lashes and her parted hair gracefully fell over her closed eyes. Her perfect lips carried heavy breaths – Kagome mildly thought about all the attention this particular girl might get from males. Miroku would be sure to ask her to bear his child. Even so, the beauty had blotches of blood coating her face, a long gash right above her left eye. It would likely need to be stitched. As Kagome fingered the girl's amazingly soft sable bangs, smudges of scarlet left their coloring on Kagome's fingers. Whatever attacked the girl did quite a number on her.

Kagome bite her lower lips. _It might have bandits or… even a youkai._

"Well, is it Ban–" Inuyasha cut his own statement off when he blinked down at the girl. That couldn't be Bankotsu - Bankotsu was _not_ a girl. Or, at least, he didn't remember him as one. Inuyasha scrunched his face, trying to recall the last meeting with the Shichinintai. No, he concluded, he was sure Bankotsu was a guy.

"Unless Bankotsu became a girl," Kagome sighed, "this is not him." Getting up carefully, Kagome wiped the blood coating her hands on her uniform. It was a bloodied mess from holding the mysterious girl anyway – a little more wouldn't hurt. "Inuyasha, I need you to carry her back to Kaede's."

Grunting slightly, he picked up the wounded woman and began racing ahead to the village, with Kagome trailing a few yards behind.

-.-.-.-

Upon entering the village, Sango and Miroku came out to greet them. The surprised looks in their eyes told Kagome that the least thing they were expecting was Inuyasha and Kagome to come back with a beaten body.

Stepping forward, Miroku was the first to speak. "That armor looks strangely familiar…"

"Looks like Bankotsu's, doesn't it?" Inuyasha scowled. "Kinda smells like the bastard, too." He received a light glare for that comment from Kagome.

"But it's not him," Kagome began.

"It's a 'her'," Inuyasha finished.

Seeing it was a female clad in warrior attire, Sango's curiosity was caught. She took a few cautious steps forward and gazed down at the woman. "It does look an awful lot like the Shichinintai's leader but…" she took a moment to go through all the youkai she had met before. "I have never heard of a youkai with the ability to change someone's gender. It would technically be impossible, wouldn't it?" With her last question, she looked to Miroku for confirmation.

Miroku gave a slight nod. "While it would be nearly impossible, I have been a witness to stranger occurrences." His gaze dropped down to his right hand.

Hearing all the commotion outside, Kaede wearily stepped out of her home. Her gaze traveled from each of the group's members to end on the center of all the tension. "What seems to be the problem?"

Miroku spoke up, "Inuyasha and Kagome found an injured woman who bares an uncanny resemblance to Bankotsu of the Shichinintai, the band of merciless assassins."

Pausing for not a moment, Kaede turned around abruptly, and began walking toward her hut. When she realized the others weren't following, she snapped at them. "What are ye all waiting for? For the child's wounds to become infected?"

Hastily, Kagome shoved Inuyasha into the hut.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou followed them soon after.

-.-.-.-

_Ugh, shit… Where the hell am I?_

"She's coming to!"

_That voice… sounds familiar…_

Opening her eyes slowly, Bankotsu almost died… again.

Jerking awake quickly, Bankotsu was about to try and feel around for Banryuu when an inhuman amount of pain attacked him. He immediately fell back into the soft cushioning of the bedding. The pain assaulted him everywhere, his head and legs receiving the brunt of the pain.

"Try not to move so fast yet," a voice cooed. The voice belonged to Inuyasha's wench.

Just as Bankotsu was about to snap at her, the rest of the group entered the crowded hut.

"Is she awake, Kagome-sama?" the monk asked.

Kagome turned to Miroku with a small smile. "Yes, she's healing remarkably fast." Kagome glanced back at Bankotsu.

"It must be the fact that she is a warrior," the demon slayer spoke proudly. "In the circumstances and training we put ourselves through, our bodies heal faster than most humans."

"Keh, not as fast as demons though," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms, which earned him a Sango death glare.

Kagome chuckled nervously; she turned to speak to the bedridden girl. "Don't mind them. They're always like this." Moving to sit more comfortably, Kagome smiled. "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

Bankotsu, who was already weary, being in enemy hands, almost jumped when Kagome began to speak to him. Then she had to go and asked the _one_ question he had not thought about yet.

What the hell would he called himself? Bankotsu was out of the question, as much as he loved his name and the rumors that came with it. If he told them his real name, they wouldn't hesitate to slay him. He eyed the hanyou unenthusiastically. At the very least, the hanyou would try and most likely succeed. He was in no position to fight, not with all the wounds his brethren had given him.

Kagome smiled down at Bankotsu expectantly.

_Shit!_

Bankotsu tried to pull a name out of his mind but the only one that seemed to come out was his own. He had never found a reason to make up an alias.

"Uh… erm…"

Kagome still sat smiling at her.

_Damn girl!_

"Uh… you…"

Kagome blinked her eyes, but before she could say anything, Miroku rushed up past her and clasped his hands around Bankotsu's.

"Miss Yuu, will you do me the honor of bearing me a strong son?"

Bankotsu looked at all of his enemies' faces. The stupid wench was smiling, Inutrasha was scowling, the slayer was gazing at her proudly, the fox was eyeing her curiously, and now the monk was looking at her expectantly.

Too many things were processing in her mind right now.

_Enemy lines?! Son?! Yuu?! Wait, son?! Sex with… a __**man**_

Bankotsu couldn't handle it.

He fainted.

-.-.-.-

_Fuck, what's going on?_

Rubbing his head groggily, the slight sting brought him back to reality. Reality was cruel. Reality had the mighty leader of the Shichinintai turned into a woman, attacked by his own comrades, and even thrust into the enemy's base. No good, no good at all.

Bankotsu wearily looked around. No one was here. Now was his only chance to escape, injured or not. Slowly getting up from the bedding, Bankotsu paused when he heard some noise outside the hut.

"Ye are getting much better, child."

"Really?! Thank you so much, Kaede-sama!" A low grunt was heard form the old woman. Bankotsu presumed the restless wench hugged the elder priestess.

"Seriously, child, ye are becoming very powerful."

Silence followed.

The next line that spoke from the woman's mouth was low, so low, he might have missed it if he weren't so trained.

"Ye may one day become stronger than even my sister, Kikyou."

Kagome stuttered a bit before actual words were formed. "Kaede-sama! You must be joking! Kikyou is…" her voice sounded melancholy… "Kikyou is one of the most powerful priestesses."

"Than ye have the potential to surpass her."

Another silence was shared and then another topic was slowly brought up, but it was irrelevant.

He had found the first step towards his revenge.

A cruel, malevolent smirk crossed Bankotsu's features. "I'll play your game now, you ghost whore, but just wait. I will be the last one laughing."

-.-.-.-

Authors' Notes:

**SangOtaku6**: Welcome to our (meaning Schwarz Stein and myself's) co-authored story. It's a little different than what I am used to but I'm sure we can make it work!

Oh! One thing I want to point out is that Bankotsu _is_ a girl. Some people might be confused when I refer to Bankotsu as a 'him' rather than a 'her.' Okay, please don't lose me here. In group settings where they don't know about his gender swap, we'll be using the female version as that is what they see him as. In situations where he is talking to himself, we'll use the male version. If anyone's still confused as to how we use them, you can just send me a message on my main.

Also, a shameless plug. I've been trying to get this around the BanxKag community (but there are just so many of us!). Basically, there is a new Live Journal BankotsuxKagome community, Persumptimum Ai. It is for fans and authors alike – to bring the community together. For the authors, yes, we will eventually have writing. Fan art is also accepted. Link is on our profile.

Schwarz Stein would love it if you would read and review. (I would too!)

Also, check out our main stories if you haven't already!

Pocky Love,

SangOtaku6


	2. Captivate

Chapter 2: Captivate

Note: Geez, well my boss SangOtaku6 took the first step of the ladder to our story, only problem is can I really do a good job? Who knows?

Warning: Twist in persona means OOC. In addition, many other things.  
  
Damn, his head felt like crap, it was as if someone had lit a dozen firecrackers and had them ignited. He got into a sitting position letting the covers slip a bit. Bankotsu sighed heavily, now it was only a matter of waiting. Wait until this Kagome he had heard her friends call her bloom into an extraordinary priestess.

His plan; have the half-demon's wench prosper fully in her magic abilities, and then have her use these said abilities to lift this accursed burden off him. Until then, he gazed downwards at himself and flushed heavily; he had to wait.

He had never seen a fully nude woman anatomy before, is this what it truly looked like? If it was, he liked it. Grinning mirthfully, he allowed is hand to roam over his newly formed body. 

Something shiny gleamed at the corner of his eyes, as he turned, he saw a large yellow bag, it was not like any other bag he had seen before; this bag was very fluorescent, it had features he had never seen before, two straps and large quantitative amount of pockets. However, what had caught his attention was a peculiar looking object.

Getting up, he winced at the protest of his body; he was still recuperating from his recent injuries. His curiosity however was at large, and he intended to find out what the object was, he ignored the backstabbing pain and made his way over to the large yellow bag before taking a long pinkish looking trinket from one of the opened pockets. He rolled the object within his right hand, wondering what it was. It was flat, rectangular shaped and it seemed to glow radiantly contrasting with the sunlight.

His eyebrows furrowed curiously, as his thumb brushed upon a jagged spot. Looking, he noticed that two pinpoints matched oppositely; definitely, an object he can open. He used his index and thumb digit to flick the object open, what he saw made him furrow his eyebrows some more. The items contained three sockets with different coloured powder and a tiny brush near the fold, one side of the item held a square glass where his reflection showed.

A unique trinket Bankotsu thought as he manoeuvred the glass in each position looking at his newly formed body. He was still the same height, his body, thinner and curvier. He poked at the two large clumps of flesh attached to his chest and groaned loudly. No more chest, just breasts. He brought the object to his face. He had long lashes, long raven hair and pouty lush lips. Overall, his face was completely feminine and he bit back a sigh. He also noted the bandages wrapped around his torso covering his belly button, and circulated around his wrists, a lone white bandage was centred on his forehead where it covered his trademark.

"Kagome, I want ye to focus and concentrate your powers to make this bucket filled with water levitate." Bankotsu heard the old woman instructed. He snapped the item shut and placed it back into the pocket, he turned and made his way back to his spot and lay down again. He brought the cover to his chest and laid there eyeing the ceiling with loath.

Once he has returned to his former self, he will personally kill the smutty ghost. He may even pull a Jakotsu and resent liking girls; this is an experience he wanted out.

"Damn you wretch, once I see you again I'll pulverize you." Bankotsu yelled slamming his fist against the floor. A loud clatter outside followed by a shriek told him that Kagome had dropped the bucket of water.

"Are you alright Kagome?" He heard the old woman say.

"I am alright, but I could have sworn I heard someone yelled from inside your hut." Kagome replied. Bankotsu squeaked hard feeling himself go red, he had not meant for those words to be voiced loud. "Hang on Kaede; let me check to see if Yuu is okay." Bankotsu heard a grunt before the flaps to the hut rattled. He closed his eyes immediately and faked sleep.

He heard Kagome enter the hut but dared not to open his eyes. With acute sense of hearing, Bankotsu made out the soft movements of Kagome, she had crept on over to him. There was silence for a few minutes; his hand began to sweat as he noted the stuffy blanket, and his forehead he felt was beginning to sweat to. However something cool placed itself on his cheek, which then made its way to his forehead feeling the dampness.

"You poor dear, you seem to have a fever as well." He heard Kagome said. Bankotsu was about to open his eyes and shout a response when he felt Kagome's fingers brushed his hair. "Lucky, how on earth do you keep your hair so soft? I can't even bring my hair close to yours. Hmm, I wonder why you have a sacred jewel shard in your neck though." he heard Kagome said lowly. His inside ran cold; does she know it was him? His nerves left him as he listened to Kagome's movements for a few seconds before something wet was placed on his forehead; something cold. "There you go now rest up." With that, he heard the girl leave.

Hearing the rustle of the flaps, he opened his eyes. Once again alone, he took the cloth from his forehead and placed it to the side of his makeshift futon. "Fucking sweaty blankets." Bankotsu cussed as he tore the covers away. In his nude form, he sat up and remained in the position as he began to meld things over.

He had no one to turn to, his clan had shunned him; almost killing him is more like it, Naraku doesn't know about his predicament so he can't go to him. The only company he could remain with is here with Inuyasha. Plus he could use the girl Kagome to lift his burden when her powers manifest. He doesn't have his prized Banryu because he had dropped it in the midst of battle when his so called friends bombarded him and even if he did, this bony body does not have the strength to carry it; what a dilemma. He found a large looking cloth near the futon and delicately wrapped it around his torso, if he were to be found awake; he would have at least something covering.

He wondered how long he had to stay in this form. It's not everyday someone gets turned into a female. An unfamiliar sense bubbled within his chest, was this nervousness or fear? In his prior form, he would never experience such emotions, okay maybe the time when his whole group had been slaughtered but still this was different. He was alone with the enemies.

Bankotsu was snapped from his inner turmoil when something loud reverberated. "Get your hands away from me you lecherous monk!" He heard a loud voice said. His head turned towards the commotion from outside.

"I am only checking to see if you had received any injuries from our battle with the thunder demon." Bankotsu heard a guy say.

"Not necessary thank you." He heard the woman yell.

"Probably some stupid person jacking her up. " Bankotsu said amusedly. However, something struck him, his eyes widened as he remembered the earlier events. "Bear him a child? Strong son?" Bankotsu worded out. "What the fuck? Now I remember that idiot, he's that monk Naraku told me about, the one with the wind tunnel!" Bankotsu pursed his lips; he didn't like this at all.

For now, he had to play it safe. He can't risk having the Inuyasha groupie know who he was, sure he had his old clothing, but he didn't seem to think that Inuyasha recognized him. As much as he hated this, he had to deal with it.

"Will you guys keep it down? Yuu is recuperating inside." He heard Kagome say. Having had enough, he got up ignoring the many protests his body was making and made his way over to the hut's flap. He held the cloth close to his body, making sure his breasts and area were covered. He brushed the flaps away and stepped aside, the first thing he noted was the setting of the sun; must be near dawn.

A voice to his left yelled. "Yuu! You shouldn't be up; you might open up a wound or two." It was Kagome, she and her friends were running towards him from their practise arena down the hill. Bankotsu huffed indignantly.

"I heal fast, so don't worry about me." The group stopped in front of him, Bankotsu inhaled a sharp breath before looking around. Kagome with the weird outfit she wore, Inuyasha stood behind her with his arms crossed, the demon slayer to the right of him holding her giant boomerang and the monk to the left of Kagome the little fox demon rested upon Kagome's shoulder and the two tailed fire cat on the demon slayer's shoulder. The old priestess he had noted earlier before he fainted was sidling up to where the group was. However, Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he saw the monk stare at his almost nude form.

Kagome sighed exasperatedly before drawing one of her hand out to push Yuu gently inside. The woman merely glared at her for the gesture but allowed herself to be shoved in.

Inside; the group sat themselves on the ground facing Yuu. Bankotsu nervously eyed everyone, he never had this much attention drawn to himself before; he really wished that they would look at something else.

"Do I have something stuck on my face? Why the hell is everyone looking at me?" He yelled in his girly voice. He watched as the group eyed each other, Bankotsu's inside seemed to have a meltdown. 'What where they conversing about? Did they know it was truly him?'

"You don't have anything stuck on your face, but I do like your face." Miroku cooed as he knelt before Yuu with her hands clasped in his. "Remember earlier when I asked you to bear me a strong child, would you?" Miroku asked innocently.

Bankotsu sweat dropped heavily. Taking his right hand, he swung forward slapping the monk around the face. Miroku staggered backwards, the group eyed them with amusement. Face contorted into rage he started to yell. "Man, you're too fucked up in the head stupid prick. I am not a girl!" Bankotsu yelled. He immediately covered his mouth with his hand and laughed nervously. Seeing everyone give him an incredulous look he began to grow frantic. 'Shit… now what should I do?' a plan suddenly formed in his head.

"What do you mean you're not a girl?" Inuyasha asked an eyebrow arched.

"I mean…uh… erm… I like girls!" Bankotsu yelled before a huge flush coated his cheeks. Everyone gaped at him; Miroku disappointedly withdrew his hand, Sango twitched uncomfortably in her position, Inuyasha gave him a dirty look and Kagome was unreadable. Well it was true, he did like girls; but in this state, the statement was totally wrong.

"You like girls?" Shippo asked innocently, "Is that a good thing?" Bankotsu nearly died on the spot; a mere child questioning his sexuality. "I always thought girls always like boys." He turned to Kagome who watched amusedly. "Kagome, don't girls like boys?"

It was Kagome's turn to flush. "That is true Shippo; however, sometimes it is even possible for girls to like their kind and the same goes for boys. Take Jakotsu for example." Kagome softly explained. At the mention of his best friend, Bankotsu started to laugh.

"Yeah, that Jakotsu is real gay; he loathes any person who has two clumps of flesh that isn't chests." Bankotsu chuckled, but due to his ladylike voice; the sound came out more as a giggle. Again everyone stared at him as if he grew another head. Realizing what he had said, he covered his mouth with a hand and giggled shrilly. "Oh don't mind me, my head bashed against something hard with the fight against the band of seven; I am blabbing about ridiculous things, that is why you found me unconscious." Bankotsu squeaked. Inside however, he was dying from humiliation; his manhood was being destroyed by this bimbo form of his.

Kagome's expression softened and she reached a hand out and patted him on the arm. "Poor you, well whatever had caused the band of seven to attack you, you'll be safe with us."

"You've got to be joking aren't you? We are babysitting this slut?" Inuyasha asked horrendously. Bankotsu's eyebrow twitched irritated by the half-demon's behaviour.

"Well, Yuu does need to recuperate her strength; and she can't wander in this condition." Kagome said slowly. Bankotsu felt a rush of gratitude for the girl. Bankotsu stared down when someone tugged at his towel. He felt kind of embarrassed wearing such low vanity but he had no other clothing. Shippo stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Do you really like girls only?" Shippo asked. Kagome and Sango giggled at Shippo while as Inuyasha fumed and Miroku sighed dejectedly. Bankotsu felt a stab of annoyance, 'was this kid deaf or something? He had clearly said he did like girls.'

"Look kid, I know for a kid your age this is something you can't conceive; but I do like girls, I love them. Here I will demonstrate." Bankotsu felt like an idiot for saying such nonsense, but he had to connive everyone with his demonstration. "To prove I hate guys…" Bankotsu walked up to Inuyasha, using one hand to securely hold the towel, he used his other hand to gently caress Inuyasha's cheek; his inside bubbling with disgust and revulsion. Inuyasha at the while flushed deeply while everyone looked on with amusement. Disgusted and revolted, Bankotsu slapped Inuyasha's face hard and turned to Shippo who laughed. "There you go shrimp, a pure guy hater."

'Serves the idiot right for calling me a slut.' Bankotsu smirked.

Stunned and angry, Inuyasha made for Bankotsu. "You whore, you're going to pay." He raised a fist; Bankotsu got into a defensive position, he didn't know if this form could block Inuyasha's blow.

"Inuyasha Sit boy!" Bankotsu watched with amusement as the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed a bright purple before bringing him crashing down to the floor. Relaxing his posture, he crossed his arms across his breasts and watched with interest. Such a perfect picture he thought to himself as the half demon in front of him was sprawled deformedly.

"Shame on you for raising a fist to a girl." Kagome screeched as she levelled herself next to Yuu. "This girl had been through enough, it is true that her origin is not known, but we can spend the time to get to know her." Kagome said; her face red with anger.

"Hmmm, Lady Kagome never gets this mad when it involves someone else." Miroku softly said to Sango who nodded her head. Shippo giggled softly as Inuyasha grumbled an incoherent response.

Bankotsu had to admit, when women gets mad; they really are scary. His expression may have not shown it, but inside, he gulped nervously. He twitched a bit when Kagome rounded on him.

"Yuu, it is amazing that you can stand after the numerous of injuries that was inflicted upon you. I am also surprised that you even did that to Inuyasha; hilarious but dangerous considering the fact that Inuyasha wanted to pulverize you." Kagome softly scolded. Bankotsu bristled, he maybe stuck in this atrocious form; but there is no ways in hell will he let the half-demon succumb to his success.

Nerves began to rack his insides as the memory of becoming a man flooded. How could he have forgotten for a brief nanosecond the cruel reality of his fate. Mustering up a forced smile he nodded at Kagome.

"I understand uh Kagome, I shall take note of it for future reference. Anyways, while I was down I couldn't help but overhear your training session with this old priestess; how fair your process?" Bankotsu asked in sweet voice. 'Hell, he'll have to play the solidified damsel but not in the distress type of way; the damsel who can kick ass.' Squelching down his 'fears' he will try to cope; if not one hundred percent; then a fair amount over this ordeal.

"It is actually coming along greatly Yuu! Thanks for asking. I am not a certified priestess, but it is getting there." Kagome smiled benignly. Bankotsu nodded his head.

'Good,' he sneered inwardly.

Kagome stretched her arms, a gesture which made Bankotsu stare. This girl, she was so unique. In this place, he never saw any of the females make such a ridiculous movement, but here this girl acted as if she was some freeloader. 'Interesting.'

He watched with curious eyes as the girl grimaced at something. She stretched her right arm and took a whiff at her armpits and blanched. He giggled softly at this. This laughter horrified him.

"Phew, I stink. I think I am going to head to the lake to take a bath, want to come Sango?" Kagome asked as she began to rummage within her yellow backpack. Bankotsu watched with lack of interest as Kagome pulled a yellow towel out along with other items he had never seen before. There was this white chunk of rock that gave off a nice scent, a bottle of clear green liquid that was foamy near the top and another bottle of white liquid that was thick looking. He watched as the other girl; Sango, nodded her head before taking the towel that Kagome passed her. He watched as Kagome turned to him.

"You want to join us?" She asked politely. He hesitated giving the two girls a brush over. He noted Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder and the two tailed yellow cat on Sango's.

He guess it wouldn't hurt. Nodding his head, he accepted the purple towel that Kagome handed him.

"I'll lend you some of my clothing for the time being. Here, wear these for now, it's a bit dirty but I will give you cleaner clothes after our wash." Kagome said before handing Yuu a mustard coloured t-shirt and brown shorts. He blinked with surprise before slipping the outfit on. Kagome had to hold the towel when he slipped the shorts on.

"No peeking you two." Sango cautioned as she shouldered her giant boomerang. Inuyasha 'fehed' and Miroku returned with an 'I am innocent' look. Sango wearily glared at Miroku before exiting the hut first. Kagome grinned sheepishly before following. Bankotsu smirked and followed suit.

The three trudged for a few minutes along the winding road to the lake. Throughout the walk, they remained silent until the bluish radiant glow of the water came before them. Kagome sighed at the quiet evening sky, nothing seemed to stir. She shed her dirty clothing. Bankotsu couldn't help it; he gawked at Kagome's flawless looking skin; his eyes taking in every detail of her body.

"You really do like girls huh?" Sango quietly whispered nudging him in the rib. Bankotsu squeaked loudly before rounding on Sango glaring her in the face whom in return gave him a cool look.

"So what if I do like girls." Bankotsu blushed. Sango smirked and said nothing more. He watched as she stripped herself of her clothing and wrapped the towel that Kagome gave her around her chest. The two girls waded into the lake and perched themselves amongst two boulder like rocks. He suddenly felt shy, didn't know why but all of a sudden he was self conscious. He eyed Shippo who floated on the water, he watched Kirara sleep contently on Sango's shoulder.

"Hey Yuu aren't you coming in? The water is good!" Kagome bellowed. Bankotsu sighed and relieved himself of his clothing. Wrapping the purple towel tightly around his chest he dumped the clothing Kagome gave him on the pile that the other two left and waded into the lake. He sat beside Kagome on a slanted rock and stared nervously at the two. Sango gave him a snide expression which he wanted to punch so badly but refrained and Kagome sighed beside him. The water soothed his aching body all over, he sighed with contentment.

"Almost night, I love the tranquility here." Kagome said as she scooped a handful of water and brought it to her face. Bankotsu watched as Kagome's reflection stared back up at her; her face eerie pale. He didn't know why, but such a picture calmed him, despite his womanhood stage. He turned to Sango and scowled faintly at her since she was smirking hard.

"I am sorry Sango, but do I have something stuck on my face? You seemed to have such an attraction to it." Bankotsu said sweetly. Sango heavily flushed before looking away and muttered something. "I am sorry, but I didn't quite catch that." Bankotsu smirked.

"Nothing, I am just muttering how nice your hair looks like." Sango innocently replied.

Bankotsu smirked again; despite being female, he had to glow at the compliment. "I know, mine is shiny and yours, well it is unkempt." Bankotsu sneered.

Sango bristled, "Psh, I take it back, your hair looks like it had been coated in grease, no wonder the band of seven wanted to get rid of you." Sango shot back. Bankotsu's inside burst with a surge of adrenalin; a challenge.

"At least my hair is shiny, your state of fashion is so masculine." Bankotsu jeered as he shrugged his shoulders. He watched the brunette's expression hit annoyance.

"What? How does this tie into our debate? I could have sworn we were talking about our hair." Sango said. "But fine, I rather have a masculine features then be a dumb broad who attracts men to have sex with." Sango smiled cynically. "Oh wait, I forgot, you like women; I guess it really doesn't matter since you don't have such sign saying that."

Bankotsu boiled with anger. "Do I sense jealousy? At least I can get laid multiple times then just wallop there and have no one. I guess that perverted monk who I can guess ask any random women to bare his child that are pretty. I haven't heard him say such thing to you."

Sango opened her mouth to retort but Kagome extended her hand out cutting her.

"Enough with this pointless argument. Yuu you're hurt and wounded so I am astounded that you can still make a comeback, but still Miroku had indeed asked Sango to bare his child only when the whole ordeal with Naraku is over so please refrain from talking about Miroku. Sango, this must have been hard on Yuu, so please refrain from talking about being a slut. We have no idea what kind of background Yuu has." Kagome scolded.

Sango sighed dejectedly and stopped before folding her arms across her towel. Bankotsu scowled but remained silent. Another disadvantage in this form of his, in his old body he would have slaughtered any who dared oppose him. Yet fate had a thing for him; bad karma.

"Anyways, while we are on the subject about 'boys,' lets talk about them." Kagome giggled softly as she lowered herself deeper into the water. Sango smiled and nodded her head while as Bankotsu blushed heavily and turned away. "Lets start with our good friend Inuyasha. Nice fellow, I think not could use a good instructor or two for his rude behaviours but overall quite a looker." Kagome grinned.

"My opinion, you can do better Kagome, that guy has Kikyo written all over his face. He'll definitely choose such girl over you. However, I will admit tidily that he is nice looking. "What do you think Yuu, I know you hate guys, but pretend you like them, what would you say about Inuyasha?"

Bankotsu blushed hard. He had never been asked such questions; well maybe Jakotsu would ask him, but he would never answer. He racked his brain hard and thought about the things Jakotsu might say in such predicament.

"Well?"

"Errr……uh….. Hmmmm, I would say he is handsome and sexy!" Bankotsu said loudly giving the two girls a wink and a thumb up. 'Stupid gossiping bitches, makes me want to hurl. Maybe I should take a leaf out of Jakotsu's book and start bashing on women.' he thought about it for a few more second before shaking his head. 'Nah, I liked them breasts.' he was so absorbed in his mental state that he failed to notice the two ladies giving him awkward looks. He only turned when only silence progressed. "What?"

"You sound exactly like Jakotsu Yuu, it is so freaky since he said the very exact thing to Miroku." Kagome said. Bankotsu flushed heavily, it was true, he had heard his best friend say the exact thing as well to the Priest whom he murdered.

"Uhhhhh, oh fuck…" Since he had nothing to say.

"Kagome, what doe fuck mean?" He heard Shippo ask.

'Double fuck.' As he saw Kagome's face contort into anger.

Chapter two finished.

Sorry, had to get this chapter out before the New Year XD. Please ignore any grammatical or spelling errors. Ja ne.

  



End file.
